Al despertar
by Kei-K Dragneel
Summary: "-¿Debería sentirme halagado porque has preferido abrazarme a seguir leyendo tu preciado libro?/ -¿Siempre tienes alguna frase para romper el momento?/ -Claro, es un bonus que viene con el hecho de ser un brujo. Todos los Hijos de Lilith lo tenemos."


_Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cassandra -coffcoffASESINAROMPECORAZONEScoffcoff- Clare._

* * *

><p>Lo primero que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn sintió al despertar fueron un montón de cosquillas a lo largo de su cara. Segundos después se dio cuenta de que lo que le hacían cosquillas eran un montón de cabellos y sonrió.<p>

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la melena azabache de novio, y su sonrisa se amplió aun mas.

Apretujo a Alec entre sus brazos, y comenzó a repartir besitos en sus cabellos. Sintió como este se removía y soltaba un risita.

Supo que ya estaba despierto cuando escucho un leve "Buenos días" salir de sus labios.

-Mm, buenos días, Alexander -Murmuro Magnus-. Si así voy a despertar todos los días, me gustaría pasar toda mi vida durmiendo contigo.

Magnus, aun sin verlo, supo que el otro se había sonrojado. Siempre se sonrojaba cuando le decía cosas así. Y a Magnus le encantaba cuando lo hacia, se veía muy adorable.

-Lo mismo digo -Lo escucho murmurar muy bajito, pero aun así pudo escucharlo.

No supo cuanto tiempo duraron así, en silencio, abrazados. Magnus perdido en la negrura del cabello de Alec, y este viendo a la nada en el techo. Pero estaban bien así. Solo ellos dos, abrazados. Lejos de batallas, de demonios, de llantos y muertes. Tan solo ellos dos envueltos en el silencio que los rodeaba.

_Eran felices así._

Magnus comenzó a trazar con un dedo el costado del nefilim, desde sus costillas, bajando lentamente hasta su cadera y de regreso con suavidad.

Pasaron unos minutos así, en donde el único cambio a como estaban anteriormente era la mano de Magnus moviéndose por debajo de la sabana, hasta que Alec habló.

-¿Magnus? -Se acurrucó mas contra el brujo, y, si hubiera sido un gato, Magnus hubiera tenido la certeza de que ronronearía ante sus caricias.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes pasarme el libro que estaba leyendo anoche? Lo deje sobre el sofá.

Magnus soltó un bostezo y estiro las piernas.

-Me da pereza, Alexander.

Alec volteo a mirarlo con lo ojos entrecerrados, y Magnus resistió el impulso de besarle al tenerlo tan cerca.

Magnus apretó a Alec aun mas contra el, y enterró su rostro entre su cabello y la almohada.

-No quiero -Exclamo con actitud infantil-. Deja de leer un rato, lo haces todo el tiempo cuando no estas matando demonios.

Alec se removió entre los brazos del brujo, resoplando.

-Por favor, Magnus. Lo deje en la parte mas interesante. No te cuesta nada.

Pero el brujo no se movió de su posición, y Alec, resignado, se desembarazo de sus brazos y, levantándose de la cama, cruzo la habitación en busca del libro.

Magnus sonrió perversamente mientras sus ojos llameaban.

Alec regreso a la habitación con el grueso libro entre sus manos.

Parecía concentrado buscando la pagina en donde había quedado, que no se percato de el par de ojos que lo analizaban.

Fue cuando choco contra la cama que levanto la vista del libro y la fijo en su novio.

Magnus lo miraba de arriba abajo con sus ojos brillando con perversidad y lujuria mientras se relamía los labios.

Fue entonces cuando Alec se dio cuenta de su completa desnudez, y sintió como la sangre se aglomeraba en su rostro de forma rápida, antes de que se deslizara rápidamente de nuevo a la cama y se cubriera con las sabanas.

Magnus soltó una risita por la reacción de su novio. No le sorprendía, ya que, a pesar de que Magnus ya conocía cada pequeño detalle del cuerpo de Alec, y viceversa; el nefilim no dejaba de avergonzarse con momentos como ese.

Rodeo la cintura de Alec -el cual había conseguido la pagina y ya comenzaba a leer- con su brazo derecho en un firme abrazo. Y luego coloco su otro brazo en la almohada, sobre la cabeza de Alec, y este, casi por reflejo, coloco su cabeza sobre el.

Magnus le dio un beso entre los cabello, justo sobre la oreja, y reposo su barbilla sobre su cabeza. Aspiro el aroma que emanaba el cabello de Alec y cerro los ojos, en plan de volverse a dormir.

Dio un respingo cuando, unos minutos después, sintió como Alec le daba un beso en el brazo, y levanto la cabeza lentamente para mirarlo mientras este cerraba el libro y lo dejaba bajo la almohada.

Alec soltó un suspiro y se giro, para luego rodear con sus brazos el torso desnudo de Magnus en un abrazo.

El brujo le acaricio los cabellos mientras sonreía.

-¿Debería sentirme halagado porque has preferido abrazarme a seguir leyendo tu preciado libro? -Preguntó con diversión.

-¿Siempre tienes alguna frase para romper el momento? -Respondió Alec a su vez con otra pregunta.

-Claro, es un bonus que viene con el hecho de ser un brujo. Todos los Hijos de Lilith lo tenemos.

-Eres un idiota.

Magnus rió y se le quedo observando a los ojos. Alec hizo lo mismo.

Se fueron acercando lentamente sin despegar la mirada de los ojos de la persona que tenían enfrente, y, cuando estaban a punto de unir sus labios, una masa de pelo gris se interpuso entre sus caras.

-¿Qu-?

-Oh, Presidente. Siempre tan oportuno -Habló Magnus.

El minino solo camino entre la pareja, bajo la mirada de ellos. Dio un par de vueltas en el sitio, y se hecho a los pies de la cama.

La habitación quedo unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Alec no se resistió y se comenzó a carcajear.

Magnus, embelesado, observo como el otro se veía tan alegre, y una sonrisa surco sus labios.

Alec se vio interrumpido cuando Magnus poso sus labios sobre los suyos. Dio un respingo sorprendido antes de corresponderle.

Cuando se separaron, Magnus no borro su sonrisa.

-Te amo -Susurro, y Alec percibir el brillo en sus verdes ojos mientras lo decía.

Sintió su cara arder, y como su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

Se apretó mas contra Magnus, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del brujo.

-¿Qué con eso tan de repente? -Logro articular sobre la vergüenza.

-No lo se -Respondió el brujo mientras hacia círculos suavemente en la espalda de Alec-. Solo me dieron ganas de decirlo.

Alec se acomodo un poco mas en la almohada, hasta que su cara quedo enterrada en el cuello de Magnus.

Aun sentía su rostro ardes, al igual que su corazón seguía palpitando como loco.

Tuvo una leve satisfacción al sentir, contra su pecho, como el corazón de Magnus palpitaba igual, o hasta mas, que el suyo propio.

Sonrió para si levantando la cabeza para plantar un beso en los labios del brujo. Este correspondió al instante, y Alec lo sintió sonreír contra el beso.

Cuando se separaron, Magnus junto su frente con la del nefilim, y lo miro fijamente con sus ojos de gato, los cuales a Alec le intimidaban, y a la vez le encantaban.

Le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de susurrar:

-Yo también de amo, Magnus Bane

* * *

><p><em>vsvnksjdvnsivns :PUKERAINBOWENSUMAXIMAEXPRESION: *Q* Me salio super cursi a mi parecer, pero me encanta.<em>

_Adoro a estos dos, y me dije que tenia que escribir algo de ellos si o si antes de morir. Y esto no tiene mucho sentido y esta cortito, pero yo solo queria escribir algo donde apareciera Presidente Miau, Alec se paseara desnudo por la casa(?, y que se dijeran que se amaban, ¡y aqui esta! xDD_

_Puede que este un poco mal redactado ya que lo hice por parte. Primero habia escrito desde la mitad, luego lo segui hasta el final y despues fue que salte al comienzo xD Por eso se me hizo medio dificil._

_Pero aqui esta y eso es lo que cuenta *-*9_

_¡Espero y les guste! (¡Todo al estilo MaLec! ~(*w*~) ¡Estilo MaLec! (~*w*)~ ¡ESTILO MALEC! ~(*^*)~)_


End file.
